dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Fake Logo Rip-Offs
Here is a list of all fake logos that ripped off or stole other sources such as other logo's concept, idents, animation, music, or any other audiovisual work currently recorded on this site. Library or stock music or animation on different logos actually doesn't count as "stolen" material. Feel free to add more to the list. At this moment there are 300+ (189 mentioned on this page) cases of stolen work: Gaming Companies * Nintendon't - Logo stolen from Nintendo and changed to "Nintendon't", Most sonic 4 stuff stolen from Sonic 1, 2, and 3 Television Barokia * BBT Kids - '2007-present idents - all have theme songs but the Crayon Shin-chan's ident has stolen music from TV Asahi (Japan). * '''BBT 1 - '''1988-1994 idents - stolen music from Domovideo (Italy). * '''BBT 1 - '''2016 idents - stolen idents from GMA-7 (only the end part) * '''BBT 2 - '''2016 idents - stolen music from FOX Jingle 1992. * '''TV Islam - '''2015 idents - stolen music from Saudi TV1 (2007). Chaidong *'NRTC Channel 1 - '2017 ident - stolen music from Saudi TV1 News (2009) *'NRTC Channel 2 - ' 2017 ident - stolen music from CBC Canada "The Exploding Pizza" 1974-1985. *'Canyale 10 - '2017 idents - stolen music from MCOT Channel 9 News (Thailand) 2010-present. *'NRTC Channel 1 - ' 1987-1996 idents - stolen music from CBS Color Ident 1965. *'Grasch Canyale - ' 2008-present idents - stolen music from ThaiPBS 2009. Cyrumuland * '''Ras 2 - '''1988-1990 idents - stolen music from instrumental version Take on Me (AHA). Cubentonia * '''CPN One - '''1971-1975 - stolen music from NBC (America) 1962. * '''CPN One - '''2006-2009 - stolen logo from Nederland 1 (Neatherlands) 1988-1991. * '''CPN One - '''2009-2019 idents - stolen idents from BBC One (UK) 2002-2006. * '''CPN Two - '''2015-2017 idents - stolen idents from BBC Two (UK) 2001-2007. * '''CPN Two - '''2017-present idents - stolen idents from S4C (UK) 1993-2007. * '''CPN Three - '''2019-present idents - stolen idents from Carlton Television 1993-2004. * '''CPN Four - ' 2009-2016 idents - stolen idents from Rede Globo (Brazil) 2000. * '''CPN Four - '''2016-present idents - stolen music from Rede Globo (Brazil) 2015. Deconara * '''DTV 1 - '''2009 idents - stolen music from Microsoft Windows XP startup sound. * '''DTV 1 - '''2016 idents - stolen music from NBT Thailand 2008 ident. * '''DTV 2 - '''2016 idents - stolen music from CBS Color Ident 1965. * '''DTV News - '''2012-present idents - stolen music from Saudi TV News 2007-2009. * '''Vis - '''2010 idents - stolen music from Cartoon Network Noods 2008-2010. * '''NavaTV - '''1998 idents - stolen music from Television South 1987 (United Kingdom; now known as ITV Meridian) Eruowood * '''ERPT 1 1969-1977 ident - stolen music from NET (United States) 1968. Fuei * FTR 1 - '''2017-present idents - stolen music from Mabat LaHadashot (Israel) 2015. * '''FTR 2 - '''2016-present idents - stolen idents from DW-TV (Germany) 2005-2012. Harmonia * '''HPBC 1 - 2018-present - stolen idents from Zee TV (India) 2017-present. * HPBC 2 - 2018-present - stolen music from Three (New Zealand) 2017-present. * HPBC 3 - 2016-2018 - stolen logo from Chilevision (Chile) 2015-2018. * HPBC 4 - 2001-2016 - stolen idents from TheCuben2006 Channel 1976-1980. * HPBC Kids - 2017-present - stolen idents from CBBC (United Kingdom) 2016-present. * HPBC USA - 2015-present - stolen idents from Comedy Central 2011-present. Hausaland * HBC Channel 1 - '2016 station ID - stolen music from MCOT Channel 9 News (Thailand) 2015. * '''HBC Channel 2 - '''2016 station ID - stolen music from PBS (United States) 1971. * '''HBC News - '''2016 station ID - stolen music from VTV News (Vietnam) 2011. * '''HBC Kids - '''2016 station ID - stolen music from ABC (United States) 1969. * '''HBC Channel 1 - '''1989-1995 station ID - stolen music from The CW WPIX-11 New York 1981. * '''HBC Channel 1 - '''2009-2016 station ID - stolen music from MBC (South Korea) 2006. Herzoland * '''RTH - '''stolen logo concept from RTP (Portugal) 2004. Helvmark * '''HT-1 - '''1972-1981 startup ident - stolen music from ORTF 3ème chaine couleur start-up 1972. * '''HT-1 - '''2006-2010 idents - stolen music from SVT2 2005. * '''HT-2 - '''2006-2010 idents - stolen music from ITV (UK) 1999. * '''TV4 - '''1983-1987 ident - stolen music from TV2 (Sweden) 1982. * '''TV4 - '''1983-1987 startup ident - stolen music from TSW (UK) 1982. India * '''CubenRocks Zone - '''2018-present - stolen music and idents from Dave (UK) 2007 Internet = * '''Prime '- 1988-2003 - stolen ident from Nickelodeon (Sleeping Boy) 1985 Jaftsland * 'RTDY 1 - '''2016 idents - stolen music from ThaiPBS 2009-2011. * '''RTDY 2 - '''2016 idents - stolen ident from ABC (United States) 1982. Katralabashu * '''KBC 1 - '''2016 start-up ID - stolen music from the PlayStation 1 Startup Sound. * '''KBC 1 - '''2016-present idents - stolen music from Doordarshan National Channel 2002. * '''KBC 2 - '''2017 Station ID - stolen music and ident from Doordarshan Signature Montage 1974. Kuboia * 'Vision One - Throughout the 2000s, Vision One’s local variations used an overtune which sounds similar to the one used in Carlton Screen Advertising idents. Mahri * Mahri Network Television - '''2000-2002 idents - stolen footage and music from Microsoft Studios (2nd logo). Mappan * '''MTV1 - '''2008 idents - stolen music from Rai 3 Logo 1993-2000. * '''MTV1 - '''2016 idents - stolen music from Mediaset 1980. * '''MTV2 - 2016 idents - stolen music from Telecinco 2009. * MTV News -''' 2016 idents - stolen music from MTV Hirado 1990. * 'MTV Kids -' 2016 idents - stolen music from Telecinco 2015. * 'MTV Sport - '''2008 idents - stolen music from Teledeporte 2008-2009. Navajia * '''NBS One - '''2012 idents - stolen music from NBC (America). Nelbecia * '''NBC 1 - '''1997-1999 idents - stolen idents from CBS Welcome Home 1996. United States * 'UltraToons Network - '2013-present - stolen logo from Cartoon Network 2004 to 2010. * ObjectsTV! - stolen concept from RedeTV! (Brazil). Vicnora * '''VBC - '''stolen logo from BBC (United Kingdom) 1958. YinYangia * '''YYInc TV1 - '''2016 idents - stolen music from CBS Welcome Home 1996. * '''YYInc TV1 - '''2003-2007 idents - stolen idents from YTV (Canada) 1990s. * '''YYInc TV2 - '''2016 idents - stolen music from PBS Home Video 1998. * '''YYInc TV3 - '''2016 idents - stolen idents from Arte (France) 1995. * '''YYInc Kids Channel - '''2016 idents - stolen idents from Disney Channel 2002-2010. * '''Manda Network (now ChinYang TV) - '''1971-1974 idents - stolen music from ABC (United States) 1962 * '''YYInc Kids Channel - '''2008 idents - stolen idents from YTV (Canada) 1990s. * '''Rede 10 (Portuguese) - '''2009 idents - stolen music from Rede Tupi (now SBT) 1979. * '''YYInc Mandarin Chinese - '''2016 idents - stolen music from ABC (United States) "This is the place to be" jingle intrumentalized * '''Channel 3 - '''2017-present idents - stolen idents from NBC (United States) 2001. * '''YangTel Network - '''2013 idents - stolen idents from TVNZ 1 (New Zealand) 2003. * '''7TV - '''2015 idents - stolen idents from PBS 2013. * '''XCT One - '''2011 idents - stolen music from BBC Video Closing 1988-1997. * '''PixelTV - '''2014 idents - stolen idents from CBC (Canada) 2006. * '''Kanal Pilipino - '''1989-2001 idents - stolen idents from Sky Channel Europe 1984-1989. * '''XCT One - '''2015-present idents - stolen music from Saudi TV News 2007-2009. * '''XCT Two '- 2017-present idents - stolen idents from DW-TV (Germany) 2007-2012. * 'YYInc News Channel - '''2016-present idents - stolen music from ABS-CBN TV Patrol 2008. * '''YYInc TV3 - '''2011 idents - stolen music from ABS-CBN Sabay Tayo Kapamilya! 2004 * '''XCT Toons4Kidz - '''2017-present idents - stolen music from a CBS Saturday Morning Cartoon Block, Kewlopolis (2007-2009). * '''CNL TV - '''1995 idents - stolen music from "It's on FOX!" (1990) * '''XCT Movies - '''2005-2008 - stolen music from Star Movies (2002-2010) * '''Duodianshi Channel - '''1995-2001 - stolen music from RAI Uno, Due, and Tre (1993-2000) Vertinelia *'Vertinelian TV 1 - 2014-2015 idents - stolen animation from 9Go! 2015-present. *'Vertinelian TV 1' - 1985-1994 idents - stolen music from instrumental version Scarlett Johansson ("Set it On Free"). *'Vertinelian TV 2 '- 2016-present - stolen logo from BBC 2 (UK) 1991-2007. *'Vertinelian TV 3' - 2017-2019 idents - stolen music from Freeform 2016-present. *'Vertinelian TV 4' - 2017-present idents - stolen idents from SBS (South Korea) 2000-present. Puerto Chango *'Señal 2' - 1985-1988 idents - stolen music from Baltimora ("Tarzan Boy"). *'Señal 1' - 1985-1988 idents - stolen music from Devo ("Whip It") *'Puerto Chango Family' - 2009-2013 idents - stolen music from a CBS Saturday Morning Cartoon Block, Kewlopolis (2007-2009). Philippines *'Maxxx' - Pre-launch idents - stolen idents from VPRO 1971, 1972 and 1974 *'Maxxx' - 2018-present idents - stolen logo and idents from Bravo (UK) 1997. *'Maxxx' - Morphing Heads ident - stolen ident from MTV Morphing Head and logo from Bravo (UK) 1997. *'Solar Kids' - 2018-present idents - stolen idents from Teletoon 1997 Afternoon Planet *'Solar Junior' - 2018-present idents - stolen idents from Teletoon 1997 Morning Planet *'Solar Anime' - 2018-present idents - stolen idents from Hero TV 2015 *'SK at Nite' - 2018-present idents - stolen idents and logos from Nick at Nite 1980s-1990s *'KulitNation' - September 2018-present idents - stolen idents from Nicktoons UK 2004 Skogtranemo * SWT1 '- 2007-2018 - stolen ident from SVT24 (Sweden) 2007. * '''SWT2 '- 2009-2019 - stolen ident from TV6 (Sweden) 2006. and SVT2 (Sweden) 2008. * 'SWT3 '- 2009-present - stolen ident from TV4 Fakta (Sweden) 2009. * 'SWT4 '- 2005-present - stolen ident from TV400 (Sweden) 2005. * 'Kids SWT '- 2016-present - stolen ident from Discovery Kids (Latin America) and 2012-present - stolen idents from TV4 Fakta XL (Sweden) * 'Eurostar '- 2015-present - stolen ident from Eurosport (Europe) Ringia *RingKiDS' - 1999-2007 - stolen idents and logo from Kindernet (Netherlands) 1997-1999 *'RXITV' - January 1, 2019-present ident/RXITV Creates - stolen idents from ITV (UK) 2019-present Worldwide *'TheCuben2006 Channel''' - 2016 idents - stolen idents from Nine Network 2006-2007. Unique idents used on Sky Cuben, the Nuclear Islands version of the channel. *'TheCuben2006 Channel - '''2017 idents - stolen idents and music from BBC Choice (UK) 2001-2003. *'TCM & CN Life''' - 2010 - June 30, 2011 idents - stolen idents from Fox Norway (2013). *'TCM+CN' - July 1, 2011-December 31, 2013 idents - stolen idents from Channel 4 (1999-2004). *'T&C' - Jaunary 1, 2019 - present logo - stolen logo from Sky One. *'Glare! '- Break bumper - stolen music from Bom Dia Vanguarda. *'Glare! '- 2017-present - stolen music from RBS TV (2014). *'Reveal '- 1993-present - stolen idents from TV6 Sweden (1993) *'Reveal '- 2005-present - stolen idents from TV6 Sweden (2006) *'Reveal '- 2009-present - stolen idents from TV6 Sweden (2010). *'Reveal '- 2017-present - stolen idents from TV6 Sweden (2017) *'Chilean Broadcasting Network (Arica) -' stolen name from ABS-CBN. Home video * Embit Video - 'stolen music from Lorimor Television (1st and 2nd logos) on 1979-1986 logo and Playhouse Video on 1986-1997 logo. * '''POE Video - '''stolen music from Neo-Geo CDZ. * '''Sunset Video (Vicnora) - '''superimposed onto the intro of ''Tiny Toons Adventures. * 'XCT Home Video (YinYangia) - '''stolen music from 20th Century FOX 1936. * '''Moonlight Video (North El Kadsre) - '''stolen music from Europe ("The Final Countdown"). * '''Butterfly Home Enterprises (Mahri) - '''stolen music from PolyGram Video/Spectrum. * '''Starship (Mahri) - '''stolen music from TDK Mediactive 2001-2004. * '''Henry Berzegovina Productions (Oasina) - '''stolen music from Tohokushinsha Home Video (Japan) (1st logo). * '''Animation Videos (Sentan) - '''stolen music from Aardman Animations (1st logo). * '''Warning Video (Vicnora) - '''stolen footage from Caution Video (Japan). * '''Dream Island (Oasina) - '''stolen name from Battle for Dream Island. * '''Viewmaster Productions (Puerto Chango) - '''stolen footage from VID (Russia) (1st logo) and stolen music from Chess ("The Arbiter's Song") * '''Neon Film (Eruowood) - '''superimposed onto the intro of ''Jem. * '''Video Puerto Chango (Puerto Chango) - '''1988-1992 logo - stolen music from Taco ("Puttin' on the Ritz") * '''OJ Audiovision Enterprises (Oasina) - stolen music from HBO Feature Presentation (7th logo). * Horse Rider Audiovisual S.A. (Puerto Chango) - 'stolen footage from Korean Film (North Korea) (1st logo) and stolen music from The Alan Parsons Project ("Mammagamma") * '''Children's Entertainment Group (Puerto Chango) - '''2013-present logo - stolen music from a CBS Saturday Morning Cartoon Block, Kewlopolis (2007-2009). * '''Kitty Productions (Puerto Chango) - '''stolen footage from Valley of the Sun Video and copyright infringement of Mr. Mistoffelees (Cats). * '''Tugaganda Circuit Module Video (Vicnora) -' stolen music from Guns 'n' Roses ("Welcome to the Jungle") * 'Leisure Products (Puerto Chango) - '''stolen music from M6 (France) (16th logo) and stolen footage from MTC Video (Greece) (1st logo). * '''Hardway Video (Sentan) - '''stolen animation from Proserpine (France) (2nd logo) and stolen music from A Flock Of Seagulls ("I Ran (So Far Away)"). * '''Video Town International (Mahri) - '''stolen music from ''Star Wars ''(theme). * '''Laboratory Audiovisual Ltd. (Puerto Chango) - '''stolen footage from the intro to ''Dexter's Laboratory and stolen music from Eiffel 65 ("Too Much of Heaven") * 'Funky World (Puerto Chango) - '''stolen music from Cameo ("Word Up") * '''Rabbit Audiovisual (Puerto Chango) - '''stolen music from Colonel Les Claypool's Fearless Flying Frog Brigade ("Whamola") and stolen footage from Spiffy Pictures (United States). * '''Cyrumuland Home Video A/S (Cyrumuland) - '''stolen music from Seishiro Kusunrose ("I Want to Walk With You"). * '''Bay Home Entertainment (Ivanland) - ' 1998-2011 and 2016-2017 logo Stolen music and concept from Television South Logo 1989-1992. 2011-2015 Stolen music from Telepictues 2009-present logo. * 'CubenRocks Home Entertainment - ' 2nd logo - stolen animation and music from Lisberger Studios. * '''Happy Kid Video and Music (Puerto Chango) - '''stolen animation and audio from Nextworks S.A. (Greece) * '''Shoe Audiovisual (Puerto Chango) - '''stolen animation and audio from Hi-Tops Video. * '''Video Best (Screencold and Line) - '''stolen audio from Media Home Entertainment (1st and 2nd logos) and stolen footage from Pony Video (Japan) (1st logo) * '''HO Video Media (Ringia) - stolen audio from Antenne 2 (France) (2nd logo) and stolen footage from Pony Canyon (Japan) 1989-2001 and MTV Astronaut ident * Dragon Video (United States) - 'stolen footage and audio from Master Arts Video (Hong Kong) * '''Jungehi Video (Taiwan) - ' stolen music from Cinehollywood (Italy) * 'St. Videoman Productions (Argentina) - ' stolen music from Channel 4 (UK) 1982/David Dundas (Fourscore). * 'Boats Island Video (Harmonia) - ' stolen music theme from EastEnders. * 'Sanctuary Video (Holland) - ' stolen animation from Disney's Winnie the Pooh Storybook Classics/Friendship/Playtime/Learning VHS Promo. * 'Videomega Video S.A. (Poland) -' stolen music from Cinehollywood (Italy). * 'Sony (Mahri) -' 5th logo - stolen footage from Sony and stolen music from Sony logo. * 'ABC Comedy (Japan) -' stolen music from Ji Lin Publishing House of Culture Music and Image (China) * '''PRO Video (Greece) - stolen music from Transeuropa Video Entertainment (Argentina/2nd Logo) * JGR/MJ Home Video/JGR Home Video (YinYangia) - stolen concept and music from MGM/UA Home Video (1st logo) on 1987-1997 logo and MGM/UA Home Video (4th logo) on 1997-2004 logo. Movie * Genesis Films (Sentan) - 'stolen music from The Edgar Winter Group ("Frankenstein"). * '''XCT Movies (YinYangia) - '''stolen music from the instrumental version of Michael Jackson ("Bad"). * '''Haider Films (Katralabashu) - '''stolen animation from Universal Pictures 1997. * '''Mahad Film Company (Barokia) - '''stolen animation from 20th Century Fox 1994. * '''TheCuben2006 Productions (Vertinelia/Oasina) - '''11th logo - stolen concept from Pioneer Films (Philippines; 2nd logo; the music is also stolen). * '''Roblox Pictures (Robloxia) - '''6th logo -' '''stolen footage and music from Lighthouse Interactive 2005. * '''Alentes Film (Kensland) '- '''stolen footage from Universal Pictures (10th logo). * '''Asia Republic Film (Oasina) - '''stolen logo mark from Lao Cinema Department, Ministry of Information Culture and Tourism (Laos). * '''Beleum Productions (Oasina) - '''stolen music from Ocean Shores (Hong Kong) (1st logo). * '''LPS Entertainment (Oasina) - '''stolen music from Virgin Vision (2nd logo). * '''Moon Dust Productions (Vertinelia) '- (1st logo) - stolen concept from Korean Film (North Korea) (1st logo). * Moon Dust Productions (Vertinelia) - (2nd logo) - stolen music from Mongkol Cinema Company Limited (Thailand) (2nd logo). * Moon Dust Productions (Vertinelia) '''and Penfilm (Goiky)' - (3rd logo) - stolen music from World Video (Hong Kong). * '''Penfilm (Goiky) '- 1st logo - stolen concept from Mosfilm (Russia) (2nd logo). * Penfilm (Goiky) - '2nd logo - stolen music from Mongkol Cinema Company Limited (Thailand) (2nd logo). * '''Vaider Productions (Vertinelia) '- 8th logo - stolen music from Warner Bros. Pictures (11th logo). * '''Cinnabar Audiovision P.T (Vertinelia) - '''stolen music from Star Wars (Death Star Destruction scene). * '''Zootopia Films (Zootopialand) - stolen concept and music from Miramax (3rd logo). * Falcon Media (Puerto Chango) - stolen music from Men Without Hats (instrumental version of "I Like") * LEA Productions (Vertinelia) - stolen name from LEA Productions (Philippines). * Paldhsor Audiovisual (Vertinelia) - '''stolen footage from Rioja Audiovisual (Spain). * '''Ye See Li Cunbida Productions Co. (Hong Kong) - stolen music from Lao Cinema Department, Ministry of Information Culture and Tourism (Laos). * Xatik Movie-World (Myanmar) - stolen music from Ocean Shores (Hong Kong) (1st logo). * Athena Enterprise (India) - stolen concept from Mosfilm (Russia) (2nd logo). * Sindarn Film (Pakistan) - stolen music from Star Trek: The Motion Picture (theme). * Thai Inter-Movie Production (Thailand) - (1st logo) - stolen concept from Korean Film (North Korea) (2nd logo). * Thai Inter-Movie Production (Thailand) - (2nd logo) - stolen concept from Korean Film (North Korea) (1st logo) and music from Kuo Hwa Movie Studio, Ltd. * Moonlight Clock Enterprises S.A. (Spain) - stolen music from Hi-Tech Video (Greece). * Glitch Productions (Harmonia) - stolen music from Star Wars (T.I.E Fighter scene) * 21st Century Films (Ivanland) - ' Stolen music and concept from 20th Century Fox Film Corporation (all logos). * '''Bay Pictures (Ivanland) - ' Stolen music and concept from Television South Logo 1989-1992. * 'Intervideo (Ireland) -' stolen music from Samsung Galaxy A5 (2014) * '''Venezuela-Indonesia Productions (India) - stolen name from Lorimar Telepictures. * Mongol Films (Mongolia) -''' stolen music from CJ (South Korea) News theme Barokia * 'BBT News - '''2013-2015 - stolen music from Stephen Arnold Music "Evolution" Eruowood * '''ERPT Nightly News - ' 1999-2009 - stolen music from Gari Media Group "Advantage". * 'ERPT Nightly News - '''2014-present - stolen music from New York 1 (USA) 2013. YinYangia * '''YYInc News@4 - '''2015-present - stolen music from ABC News (United States) 2007. * '''XCT One News '- 2011-present - stolen music from NBC Nightly News (United States) 1982-1984. * '''7TV Journal - 2014-present - stolen music from DW-TV Journal 2005-2014. * 'YYInc News@6 - '''2015-present - stolen music from FOX News 2009. * '''PixelTV Right Today - '''2016-present - stolen music from IBA Mabat LaHadashot (Israel) 1993-1998. * '''CNL News - '''1987-1991 - stolen music from NBC Nightly News 1985-present. * '''PixelTV Right Today - '''2015-2016 - stolen music from ITV News (UK). *'Gold TV News - '2017-present - stolen music from TVB Pearl ident 2006-2009 (Hong Kong). *'Duodianshi 24/7 News - '''1995-1998 - stolen logo from NBC Nightly News 1989-1990. Puerto Chango * '''Puerto Chango 24 - '''2014-present - stolen music from National Nine News (Australia) 1990's. Category:Lists Category:CLG logos Category:Fake logo lists Category:Logo lists Category:Fake Rip-Offs Category:Rip-Offs